1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling system incorporating a gas compressor and a heat exchanger. In particular, heat absorbed by a gas provides a cooling effect.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Heat transfer components and in particular heat exchangers have largely been designed for cooling large and/or mechanical items. Such systems have in recent years been adapted to other uses including cooling electronics devices. These adaptations generally have only specialized uses and fail to deliver the performance of systems designed from the start to solve a particular class of cooling problems. The present invention is directed to solving these and other problems associated with cooling items including small and/or non-mechanical items.